This invention relates to manufacturing equipment for drinkable water, particularly to one complete in treating water to contain high oxygen.
Nowadays, mineral water or drinkable water canned or bottled comes from unpolluted sources in mountains or upper portions of streams. No matter what source water may come from , drinkable water should go through proper treatment, including sterilization, filtering, etc. In other words, no matter what source water may come from, it has to be treated to become healthful water, or so called pure water, and manufacturing equipment leaves much space to be developed to produce better drinkable water.